The Good Fight
by Kestrel1
Summary: Spyke learns from the best...


"No!" Evan Daniels smacked himself in the head as he strapped on his helmet. "Late again!" If he didn't hustle his spiky rear end, it would be his third day late to homeroom, which meant...Saturday detention! He had to rely on his skateboarding skills and knowledge of shortcuts to school. He felt an adrenaline rush as he kicked off. "This is more exciting than some missions," he said to himself.  
As he neared school, he saw a plank of wood angled up by a trash can. This is almost too good, he thought. As he made the jump, something hit him in the air and knocked him right off his board. "Heh heh, gotta work on those reflexes, Daniels," Pietro Maximoff sneered. Evan mumbled as he gingerly got up. "Just watch where you're going, Speedy," he said. "If I wasn't so late we might have a problem."  
"What's time?" Pietro said as he zoomed around in front of Evan. The two were face to face. Evan felt a spike coming through his elbow pad. "Who cares if you're late," Pietro said, his voice more serious. "You know you want a piece of me, Daniels. Take your best shot." Evan gritted his teeth. "Just get out of my way, Pietro." But the mutant known as Quicksilver wasn't moving. He was looking for a fight.  
Evan picked up his skateboard and stepped to the side, knowing that he was late already. He could launch a spike right through his old rival right now if he wanted to. Nobody was on the street, no witnesses. But he was better than that. But as he walked past, Pietro spit in his face. In one fluid motion Evan turned, popped a spike out of his forearm and swung.  
Pietro jerked his head back, but not enough. A red mark instantly appeared on his face, and in a second blood began trickling down his cheek. "C'mon, Daniels," he continued to taunt, "Where's your honor? Or do you need to use your power to stand up to me?" Evan turned his back and kept walking. He knew he could take Pietro without using his power, but...right now he just needed to cool off and get to school before he got into any more trouble.  
"Mister Daniels," his first period teacher said when Evan got to class, "Today is not your day. Here is your Saturday Detention slip, and Ms. Shields wants to see you in her office NOW." Evan walked slowly to the principal's office. When he got there, he saw Pietro, sporting a band-aid under his eye. Evan stood there in disbelief as Shields suspended him from the basketball team because he had allegedly threatened Mr. Maximoff with a knife. "Yes ma'am," was all the stunned boy could respond.  
As soon as he left the office, the shock faded and hatred for Pietro Maximoff kicked in. "He planned this," Evan said out loud as he walked back to class. "He could have dodged that punch if he wanted. He planned this whole setup."  
Evan filled his Auntie O in on the morning's events after he came home from school. "Evan," she finally said, "I know how much the team means to you, but Pietro is nothing but trouble. If he wants to start trouble with you, just turn the other cheek."  
"Your aunt is right," Scott said when Evan brought the problem to him later. "Sometimes you just have to be the bigger man and choose not to fight." Evan frowned. "But I'm just so mad," he said, "And if I fight him, this problem will be solved."  
"I'd take the white-haired little punk out," Logan declared. Finally, the answer Evan had been waiting to hear. "Thanks, Mr. Logan," he said, smiling for the first time in a while. "Porcupine," Logan called as Spyke was about to leave the room. "If you're gonna get into a fight, make it man-to-man. Just 'cause you're both mutants doesn't mean you have to use your powers."  
Presently, Storm walked in. "Must you always be the devil's advocate, Logan?"  
"Kid's gotta learn his own lessons, Ro."  
"And I suppose you would fight without using your enhancements."  
"It's not about me, it's about him. You keep feedin' him all this peacemaker stuff and he's gonna get picked on, plain and simple."  
Storm shook her head. For someone who disliked kids, Logan sure was a father figure sometimes. The next day at school, Evan approached Pietro. Unfortunately for him, Pietro was among friends and he was on his own. "I know you set me up, just to get me off the team," he said, "And if you've got the guts, we're gonna settle this after school."  
Pietro looked at Lance. Lance looked at Fred. Fred looked at Todd. The Brotherhood burst out laughing. But Pietro saw something in Evan's face that the others didn't. There was that intensity, the same look in his eyes whenever they played a big basketball game. "You got it, Daniels," he said, taking the challenge seriously.  
After school, Evan made his way to the same place where he had met Pietro the morning before. Soon after, Pietro arrived with his friends right behind him. "Man to man," Evan said, repeating Logan's words. "You want me bad enough, you take us all on," Pietro said.  
"Like he said...man to man," someone else said. Everyone looked behind Evan to see Scott, Kurt and Logan backing their friend up. "This isn't over, Daniels," Pietro was quick to say as he and his posse beat a hasty retreat.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Evan demanded. "This was MY fight!" Logan cleared his throat. "Look," he said, a hint of uncharacteristic uncertainty in his voice. "Maybe...I...gave you the wrong idea last night. You don't...just go around looking for trouble. Sometimes...I guess...there is a peaceful solution. And besides, why fight alone when the X-Men have your back."  
Evan nodded in understanding, and he, Scott and Kurt went off to go shoot some hoops since Evan was off the team for now. Logan stayed behind. He looked up at the white-haired woman hovering above a nearby building.  
"There! I said it!" He shouted, and walked away. 


End file.
